A vehicle typically includes a body structure having body panels and structural members, such as rails, bars, and/or beams. The body panels are attached to the body structure and may become part of the body structure, once they are attached. The body panels may be large in area and may be thin in order to minimize vehicle mass. The body panels may be attached to the body structure via a weld, a fastener, and/or an adhesive. This disclosure applies to any panel which is attached to a structural member or to another panel in any machine or manufacture.